Pyar Ke Pal
by Preetz
Summary: All it takes is a moment to fall in love. And it's just that moment that gives rise to many more blissful moments. A collection of one-shots on each of our adorable jodis. Each one comprising of some lovable moments. chapter 5: vineet/OC :D :* *jus back* *will try to updt all my fics* *pms later*
1. Ishyant : Will you be with me?

**A/N:** aaj chutti leli. Yup! And I wanted to write something new. So here it is. ;)

There's no order of priority; jaise ideas milte rahe.. waise likhti jaungi. There will be total of few chapters, one each on a jodi. And the story will be done! Hope ya all like this.. :D

N no worries.. **I will updt remaining stories too! Enjoy :D**

**. . .**

**~ Pyar Ke Pal ~**

**. . .**

_First OS. Ishyant._

_**Will you be with me?**_

_**. . .**_

_**Occasion-**__ Freddy &amp; Manisha's marriage anniversary._

_**Location-**__ Freddy's residence_

The entire CID team is present. ACP sir &amp; other elders leave after dinner. Younger ones are chilling. Suddenly lights are dimmed and a spot light is focussed on Freddy and Manisha.

**Pankaj- **"Its time to dance sir!"

**Freddy- **"Pankaj.. arey par mujhe dance nhi aata…"

**Pankaj- **"sir come on!"

**Daya- **"come on Freddy!"

**Abhijeet- **"Bhabhi k haat pakdo and dance karo.. all of you guys join in…"

A slow romantic tune plays. Freddy reluctantly begins to dance and starts enjoying formal dance with his wife. All others, friends, couples join the party.

Dushyant is pulled by one of his friend, a girl, also one of CID cops, Inspector Ruhana…

**Dushyant- **"yar plz I can't dance with you.."

**Ruhana- **"I know kiske saat dance karna chahoge tum…"

**Dushyant- **"w-what.. arey yar plz.. aisi baat nhi hai…" *tries to sound casual*

**Ruhana- **"stop there! Tum kab se kisko dekh rahe ho, aur kis ke paas hone ko taras rahe ho. ye yah ape maujood har ekk ko pata hai.."

He turns red. But thankfully the lights are dim. Aren't they? He takes a deep breath.

**Ruhana- **"aise chup rehne se kuch nhi hoga. ussey pucho naa.. dance k liye.."

**Dushyant- **"uh.. umm.. no… yar.. main.. main… kaise poochu?" *sigh* " wo tho mujhse baat bhi nhi kar rahii. Leave it yar…"

**Ruhana- **"OK then pucho mat. Just dance with me."

On the other side, the girl is busily staring at one of the dancing couples-

**Girl thinks- **"kaisa insaan hai… kisi se bhi dance karleta hai. of course wo uski dost hai but… but still.. yaha ye.. waha wo.. awara kaheeka.. urgh!"

A guy comes &amp; asks the girl for dance.

**Guy- **"one dance Ishita? As friends?"

**Girl (Ishita)- **"umm… sorry sir. But I don't dance."

**Guy (Kavin)- **"don't be formal yar. Waise bhi its just ball room dance. Salsa thodi na hai" *laughs*

**Ishita- **"but Kavin sir…" *still staring at someone*

**Kavin- **"tum mujhe apna dost maanti ho ya nhi,.. agar maanti ho then lets go.."

So Kavin takes her hand and they begin to sway the tunes. The dance begins and Ishita begins to smile and enjoy.

Kavin twirls her once twice and signals an adjoining girl who's dancing with her partner to be ready.

The girl nods.

Kavin holds her hand, twirls her again, once twice and this time he lets go of Ishu's hand to hold the other girl's hand and Ishu ends up colliding into the guy with whom the other girl has been dancing till then.

**Kavin- **"come on guys.. enjoy your dance…"

So Kavin dances with Ruhana for rest of the song and has fun, while Ishu and the guy (Dushyant) are still in a trance…

Dushyant has his arms around her shoulders. It was an act of impulse, he held her so that she didn't fall. He didn't know this girl was her... she has her hands placed over his chest; staring at him, her eyes wide. He looks at her keenly and observes the faint blush spreading across her cheeks… she looks down and smiles a bit…

He wanted to dance with her, she wanted to, with him. None spoke but still… they are here together! Well, this evening seemed to have interesting things in store.

**Kavin- **"dance karo guys. song is about to end…"

Dushyant nods to Kavin awkwardly and holds Ishita's hand, again twirling her around and pulls her close… their eyes lock for second time in a row. She shyly rests her head over his chest… he seems shocked but wraps his arms around her. Both smile internally, hearing the tunes of unspoken love.

The song ends n everyone clap. That makes her jump apart. He seems shocked as he lets her go while she seems embarrassed. Her lips form an 'O'. She mumbles a small sorry and dashes off towards the main entrance. He tries to stop her but she's gone in a blink.

Kavin comes to tap him on the shoulder.

**Kavin- **"ab tho bol do boss."

**Ruhana- **"haan sir hum thak gaye. Ab sab ko pata hai ki aap ussey pyar karte ho. Aur ye bhi pata hai ki wo bhi aapse pyar karti hai…"

**Dushyant- **"wo.. wo mujhse.. pyar?" *shocked expression*

And slowly a smile begins to make its way onto his lips…

**Kavin- **"arey haan baba. She loves you, you duffer! Aur ye baat sab ko pata hai. yar sirf tum hi dekh nhi paye.."

**Dushyant- **"fir ussne kuch kaha kyu nhi…"

Dushyant trails off his smile widening-

**Kavin- **"bilkul tumhari tara hai wo… dost hai na tumhari.."

Dushyant smiles as he recollects their fight two days ago. The reason behind her silence…

_**Flashback-**_

_He's chatting with one of his college friend, a cute girl of nearly his age. Ishita comes &amp; the girl leaves waving to him-_

"_Dushyant kon hai wo?"_

"_arey wo.. kaun wo.."_

"_wohi jiske saat tum gappe maar rahe the…"_

"_wo kuch nhi."_

"_arey batao mujhe!"_

_Her curiosity makes him smile._

"_kyu batauu?"_

"_kyu.. kyu ki main tumhari friend hu! Aur mujhe jaanna hai.. ki tum.. tum kiske saat itne has-has k baat kar rahe ho!"_

_He laughs… he wishes there's another reason behind her anger. He wants it to be not just friendship but love. So he plays along-_

"_dost hai tu meri girlfriend nhi, ki sab bataau tumhe…"_

"_friend se chupaate ho? How fair is that!"_

"_jaanke tu kya karegii..."_

"_friend hu main teri. Aur! Aur, tum mujhse milne aaye ho ya usse?"_

"_usee se milne aaya hu. Tumhe kya lagaa sirf tumhe coffee pilaa raha hu muft mei?"_

"_mujhe gussa mat dilaao.. aur bataao kon hai wo!"_

"_meri girlfriend hai! ab khush?"_

"_sach? Sach mei.."_

"_haan hai…"_

"_or tumne mujhe bataaya bhi nhi.."_

_She's shocked n her expression turns into anger-_

"_arey suno Ishita plz.."_

"_I hate you!"_

_she leaves hurriedly and avoids him from then on-_

_**End of flashback.**_

**. . .**

**Present- **

Well, Two days ago she saw him with a random girl in coffee shop and has started questioning him. When he played along, she has accused him of hiding his relationship. And now, she has just hugged him. And here he's wondering if she loves him.

**Kavin- **"hey kahaa kho gaye?"

**Dushyant- **"uh kahii nhi.."

**Kavin- **"Lo boss ab humara kaam tho hogaya. Ehsaas dilaana tha. Dilaadiya. Ab baaki kaam tera-"

With that Kavin walks away to chat with remaining friends and Dushyant too joins them with a goofy smile on his face. He jus cant thank Kavin enough for this!

**. . .**

**The next day-**

Ishita is in cafeteria sipping her coffee. Dushyant is happy to see her alone. Now is the time to talk- He walks closer to where she's sitting. She looks up at him and manages to smile awkwardly.

She's about to walk away grabbing her bag when he stops her-

**Dushyant- **"ruko Ishita.."

**Ishita- ***stare*

**Dushyant- **"wo tumse kuch puchnaa tha…"

**Ishita- **"ji.. puchiye na sir.."

He ignores that bitterness in her tone. She called him sir, when she's angry-

**Dushyant- **"ek sawal puchna hai. jisska jawab tho tumhari aankhon mei hai. Lekin.. mujhe wo jawab tumse sunna hai…"

**Ishita- **"jii. Kya puchna hai?" *confused*

**Dushyant- **"poochne se pehle kuch kehna hai…"

Happy tears form in her eyes as she watches him kneel down. Oh lord! Is he going to…

As expected he pulls out a red rose from his pocket

**Dushyant- **"Ishita.. I .. I love you…" *intense look*

**Dushyant- ** "I swear itna pyar kabhi khud se bhi nhi kia maine. And I promise ki ye pyar kabhi kum nhi hoga.. kabhi nhi. Marte dum tak nhi-"

He gets emotional and continues with a smile…

**Dushyant- **"so mujhe puchna hai ki.. kya tum meri zindgi ka hissa nhi, balki puri zindgii banke rehna chaahogi.. kya tum mujhe ek mauka dogi?"

Her mouth forms an O and she slaps her forehead in disbelief. She laughs and cries both at the same time. Its an amazing feeling to fall in love with your childhood friend &amp; all the more amazing to be loved back.

She nods brushing her tears…

**Ishita- **"yes! Yes! Yes! Dushyant I love you! You idiot! I love you tooo!" *huge smile*

she laughs as he gets up and pulls her into a hug. They talk while staying that way-

**Dushyant- **"uff bas itna nhi keh sakti tum!"

**Ishita- **"tum keh sakte the na.."

**Dushyant- **"arey mujh mei itni himmat kahaa? Tumne thapad maardi tho?"

**Ishita- **"you're my best friend tho kyu marungi huh? Aur wo jo tumhari girlfriend hai. usko maarti thapad. Uss din wo bach gayi-"

**Dushyant- **"baap re itnaaa jealousy? Not bad…" *laughs*

**Ishita- **"hmm tho kya karti aise jaane deti apne best friend ko?"

**Dushyant- **"arey woh kahi jayegaa hi nhi sweety! Dekho khamokha kitni der lagaadi humne apne pyar ka izhar karne mei-"

**Ishita- **"der se hi sahii; I'm glad hum saat hai.."

**Dushyant- **"humesha k liye…"

**Ishita- **"yesss! I'm so happy.. yayy!"

He twirls her around hugging her and its just a beginning of their relationship but its like they have lived their whole life in that moment. He puts her down.

Suddenly they are surrounded by their friends, all CID officers who clap for the new Jodi in town.

Teasing, hugs n wishes follow… and it's a great beginning.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** **OK… that was nothing. But had to post it as I typed :P God knows how much I love writing on Dushyant. And for some reasons I cant pair him with anyone but Ishita.**

_**hope ya guys like. Plz do rvw.**_

Nxt one will be on abhirika. :D

Any suggestions to include more jodis? Plz do tell me in rvws section. I cant promise to fulfil them bt I may give it a try! Thanks :D


	2. Dareya: Together forever!

**A/N: **2nd OS in my OS series. Its on Dareya, well, I don't write much on them. But still attempted to write! For my friend! :D

Thanks to all those who liked &amp; reviewed the first chapter. Its good to see ppl catching up with Ishyant ;) I mean, 27 reviews.. thanks :D

**. . .**

**Pyar ke Pal**

**. . .**

**Dareya : Together forever**

**. . .**

**One morning after Tarika's birthday-**

Daya reaches bureau early &amp; finds Shreya sitting by her desk. No one else is there. Hearing his footsteps she brushes her tears off &amp; turns on the computer. She thinks he didn't notice, but it seems he did.

"Good morning sir…"

"Good morning Shreya."

she gives a fake smile hoping he would walk away. But no… she looks up at him as he loiters near her desk.

"Kya hua sir…"

"Shreya.. tum.. tum think hona?"

"haa sir.. mujhe kya hua. I'm.. I'm fine…" *another fake smile*

"Shreya.. main jaanta hu kuch problem hai. ye jo tumhari muskaan hai, wo mujhe bataa rahi hai ki kuch thik nhi hai…"

"aisi.. aisi baat nhi hai sir.."

"as a friend… you can share your pain with me Shreya."

"I know sir… thanks…"

He nods &amp; walks away to his desk. As she sits she's once again pulled into her sweet memories with Daya , followed by memories of how Siddhart has accused her of cheating him.

"_maine apni aakhon se dekha Shreya. Kya tha wo? Wo sirf tumhara senior nhi ho sakta."_

"_wo mere acche dost hai. aur main unhe-"_

"_pasand karti ho. I get it! Lekin ye jo bhi hai Shreya just stop this! I will be keeping an eye on you. Agar ye sab jo tumhare aur tumhare uss senior inspector Daya k beech jobhi chakkar hai wo nhi ruka. Tho…"_

"_chakkar?"_

_Shreya goes on in a rage- "Cheap mentality hai tumhari. Jobhi hum dono k beech hai, jo rishta hai humara. ussko samjhna tumhari bas ki baat nhi…"_

"_enough Shreya! I don't want to argue. I dunno kya hai tum dono k beech. Chaahe wo dosti ho ya kuch bhi ho. Just just stop this OK. Warna sab ko yeh khabar pohochegi ki tumhare papa ki laadli beti Shreya ki sagaai tho hogayi, lekin usski shaadi toot gayi…"_

_Sid walks off giving her a glare. She wants to call it quits, say its over. Say that he doesn't deserve her or her family's respect. But no she cant because that will only hurt her father &amp; his reputation._

_**Shreya thinks**_\- 'ye kis mod pe pohoch gayi meri zindgii. Sid k saat meri shaadi hai. jisse naa main khush hu, naa woh. Papa k liye main ye samjhauta tho kar rhi hu. Par pata nhi kab tak jhel paungi isey…'

Daya watches as fresh tears leak from her eyes.

**She thinks- **'kaash. Kaash Daya sir k dil mei jo hai woh mujhe pata hota. Kaash iss mushkil waqt mei, wo mere saat hote tho iss masle se main nipat paati… lekin kya wo mere saat dena chahenge? Mera haat thaamna chahenge? Daya sir tho khush nhi lagrahe mere aur Sid k rishte se, lekin iska matlub ye nhi ki woh.. woh mujhse. Pyar...'

Daya walks closer- "Shreya.."

"huh?"

"Kya hua.. tum ro rahi ho?"

"nhi.. nhi tho.." *brushes her tears*

"Shreya plz.. plz mujhe bataao.."

She remains quiet but he insists to know. Its good that he's insisting, good that they are speaking. But alas! Its too late. She smiles, again a fake smile.

"Its ok sir. I'm fine. I can handle my problems."

"Shreya plz. I can help. I want to help. Tum udaas hoti ho tho mujhe accha nhi lagta.."

She looks at him… she can see he's equally in pain.

"kyu nhi lagta? Kya lagti hu main aapki.. aur kya jaanna chahte hai aap!"

"Shreya plz.."

"boliye na. kyu fikr karte hai mere. Kyu itna dhyan dete hai mere uuper. Main tho sirf ek junior hu. Tho fir kyu. Humare beech gehri dosti bhi nhi hai fir kyu.."

"Shreya.."

"kyu.. kyu kyu Daya sir.. ya tho waja bataadiijiye ya meri zindgii se door chale jayiye! Main jaanna chahti hu. Itne dino se main kya hu aapke liye. Ye baar0baar kyu mere liye pareshaan hote hai, kyu mere raaste mei-"

Daya had enough- he shouts- **"Kyu ki main tumse pyar karta hu!"**

He doesn't know what came over him that he has shouted it out that he loves her. Its too late now. He has bottled up his feelings up till now &amp; he will continue to do so. Its better for her, better for him-

"Shreya I mean.. I love you.. like.. a friend aur main-" ***looks away*** "aur main-"

"Plz stop sir. Abhi aapne wo kaha; jo main kab se sunne ko taras rahi hu… aur plz kuch aur kehke yeh chand palon ki khushi mat cheeniye mujhse!"

Few tears leak from her eyes as she pleads him &amp; he too gets teary… both look at each other…

"mat cheeniye mujhse…"

And she hugs him. He lets her do so wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you sir!" she whispers while hugging him. He smiles at what he heard, but reality dawns on him-

"I'm sorry Shreya. Lekin ab.. ab bohot der hogayi…"

He parts from her hug and she looks flabbergasted-

**Abhi- **"koi der nhi hui dost!"

Dareya turn to look at Abhijeet who enters the scene.

**Shreya- **"Abhi sir.."

**Daya- **"Abhijeet!"

**Abhi-** "arey jab pyar kia tho darte kyu tum dono. Jaha dil hai waha koi raasta bhii hoga. Saat saat chaloge tho koi bhi problem ki dhajjiyan udaa sakte hai hum log." *smiles*

**Daya- **"nhi Abhijeet… hum aise nhi kar sakte. Shreya k pariwar ne Sid ko chuna.. mujhe nhi"

**Abhi-** "arey Daya. Samjhaa dete hai unko. Ki unki iss zid, jisey wo shaadi keh rahe hai, ussey sirf sid, Shreya ki hi nhi. Balki tumhari zindgii bhi kharab kar rahi hai… dost shaadi zindgii ki sabse badi khushi honi chahiye, samjhota nhi…"

Daya thinks for a while. Abhi, Shreya look at him with tensed faces..

**Abhi-** "uhh… tho itna kya soch raha hai Daya.. kuch tho bol"

**Daya- **"yahi Abhijeet ki.. iss shadi ko roke kaise.."

Abhi squeals while Shreya laughs. Daya too laughs…

**Abhi-** "arey jodna aasan nhi lekin todna tho hume aata hai. filhaal k liye yahi khushi ki baat hai ki tum saat ho! Ho na?"

Daya looks at Shreya who smiles with watery eyes.. he nods.

**Daya- **"agar Shreya yahi chahti hai tho… haan! saat hai hum.. humesha k liye… aur sidhart kya.. duniya ki koi v Shakti hume alag nhi kar saktii-"

She smiles wider &amp; hugs him from the side. He kisses her forehead.

Abhi watches the duo with a smile. They part the hug &amp; later on plan to meet at Tarika's house to discuss the plot.

Then well, in coming few weeks its revealed that Sid has taken a huge amount of dowry and has even blackmailed Shreya's father threatening him that no one will marry his daughter who is having an affair with a guy in the bureau. He even attempts to get his hands on the entire property on the pretext of marrying her.

But Shreya, Daya, Abhi, Tarika expose his true colours. Sid is arrested &amp; all is well in the end.

Dareya are together! :D

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** OK that was nothing! But I had to post it as I got the idea. This is for my friend Daya's girl and also for Dareya's fans. It's a bit saddy, but well I want to give a closure to the track that's being dragged. So… Hope its not terrible as I presume it is! Thanks!

**Next one is on.. abhirika? Vivesha? Jiski bhi idea pehle aate usske uuper. So yes stay tuned :D**

**Plz do rvw.. tc love u all.**


	3. VineetOC : Ruvi: I love you!

_**A/N: **__thanks to all those amazing ppl who rvwd and fav'd. Love ya all… __**this OS is for my frnd actually. Hope she likes. **_

_**All others do read n rvw if interested. Thank you!**_

**-OS three-**

**-**_**Featuring-**_

_Vineet/ Ruhana(OC) {RuVi}_

_**. . .**_

_**I love you!**_

Its just a normal morning in the bureau. Vineet enters with a huge smile on his face and greets everyone.

"hello sir… good morning!"

"good morning vineet!"

"kya baat hai bade khush lag rahe ho…"

Vineet smiles again before taking his seat

**Vineet- **"haan sir khushi ki baat tho hai…"

Purvi who's beside him starts teasing him-

**Purvi- **"khushi ki nhi sir.. behad khushi ki baat hai.. kyu Vineet!"

**Freddy- **"arey wah! Zara hum bhi tho jaane kya hai wo baat-"

**Vineet- **"baat kuch khas nhi sir. Bas main kal ek puraane dost se milne waala hu…"

Everyone nod.

**Nikhil- **"ohhh… dost.. great.."

**Daya- **"doston se milna tho wakkai mei khushi ki baar hai…"

**Vineet- **"haan sir.."

**Purvi- **"arey sir aapko kuch or bataani hai mujhe. Ki vineet ki dost ek ladki hai…" :P

**Duo- **"ladki?"

**Abhi-"**ooohhhh… kya baat hai huh?"

Vineet turns slightly pink

**Vineet- **"sir… aisa kuchh nhi jaisa aap soch rahe ho."

**Abhi- **"arey bhai humne kya socha wo tujhe kaise pata…"

**Daya- **"humne thodi na ye kaha ki wo tumhari sirf friend nhi balki girlfriend bhi hai-"

**Purvi- **"haan sahi kaha sir. Aisa tho aapne nhi kaha… lekin aapne kaha bhi hota, tho bhi Vinu buraa nhi maanne wala. Kyu ki future mei aisa hi kuch hone wala hai-"

**Vineet- **"purvi…"

**Purvi- **"come on! I know you love her. Ab pyar kia tho darna kya dost…"

**Vineet- **"hmm…"

Vineet goes quiet. He doesn't even argue. Because he knows… he loves her. Her two years of absence had made him feel so very lonely.

**Daya- **"really ye sach hai kya?"

**Purvi- **"Vineet you love her?"

He sighs..

**Vineet- **"shayad haan sir. Do saal wo MS karne US gayi hai. waada karke gayi hai ki doh saal baad hum fir milenge. Aur humari dosti jaari rahegi… pata nhi kaise kat gaye itne din. Kal wo waapis aarahi hai. sach pucho tho… haan… do saal aise kat gaye, jaise do hazar saal. Uske bina mera kahi mann hi nhi lagta. Mere saat sab hai- mera pariwar, Purvi, aap sab log. Fir bhi main ussko miss karta raha. Kabhi kabhi hum phone pe baatei karte the, lekin fir bhi usey dekhne ko tarasta raha main… so yes… agar yahi pyar hai tho… I think haan main usse pyar karta hu…"

**Purvi- **"how sweetttt!"

Purvi pulls his cheeks and side hugs him…

**Purvi- **"itnaa sweet banaadiya ussne Vinu ko.. mujhe laga ye itna sweet nhi hai… Vinu plz.. mujhe ussey milaao na…"

**Vineet- **"sure why not. Woh tho meri childhood bestie hai. aur tum meri CID bestie. Love you yar.."

**Purvi- **"love ya too… lekin haan… apni dil ki baat usey jald se jald bataana…"

**Daya- **"haan haan kal hi bataana…"

**Vineet- **"lekin… usney naa kehdiya tho.."

**Purvi- **"come on yar.. tum log best friends ho. Tho aisi baatei khul k kar sakte ho. Aur waise bhi ho sakta hai, uskaa haal bhi tumhare jasa ho?"

Vineet nods and hopes that he can muster enough courage to voice his feelings to his best friend.

The Officers chit-chat for a while… There's a case and everyone gets busy soon. The day ends on a casual note.

_**. . . / \ . . .**_

_**The next day-**_

Its Sunday. Day off. By 12 noon, Vineet reaches the airport to receive his best friend, Ruhana.

He's all smiles and just fails to hide his excitement when he hears the announcement that her flight has landed.

He's staring at the ppl coming out of the immigration and smiles as he spots her-

She too spots him with a bouquet in his hand and in the nxt moment she's running towards him.

He laughs as she engulfs him in a huge hug.

"Vineet! Oh my god!"

She releases him and looks on with a huge smile on her face-

"haan its me… oh your god…"

Both laugh…

"vineet aaj bhi tumhari sense of humour bohot ghatiya hai"

"haha I know…"

"kaise ho yar…"

"ek dum mast! Ab tum jo aagayi ho…"

"great! The feeling is same. You know now that I'm finally here. Mujhe humare saare doston se milna hai. mom dad cousins, frnds sab ko gifts baatna hai… apne liye mast job dhoondhna hai.. aur aur-"

"relax relax… ghar chalke decide karlena.. saans tho lelo yar.."

Vineet laughs as she takes a deep breath…

"phew! Finally I'm here! papa nhi aaye?"

"nope… lagta hai tumhara welcome plan kar rahe hai uncle ghar mei. Maine kaha ki uncle don't worry… Roo ko main ghar le aaunga.."

"so sweet… love you yar.."

"I love you too…"

He smiles and somehow that smile makes her heart skip a beat or is it two…

She shakes it off soon… there's a moment's silence… and…

"yar… Vinu, I missed you yar.."

"me tooo.. missed u loadz…"

"ye bouquet.."

"arey oh haan… yea.. its for u… welcome back Ruhaana.."

Ruhana aka Roo smiles and takes the bouquet. A bouquet full of red and yellow roses.

"Roo chalo na.. raste mei baat karte hai…"

Vineet grabs her bags and they soon get into his car and drive home.

The drive goes smoothly &amp; silently as none of them speaks. Vineet is the one to drive. Sitting beside her friend in the car, Ruhana is admiring the city, the surroundings she has been missing for two yrs.

"yar Vinu… kitnaa kuch badal gaya hai do saal mei…"

"badal tho jayega hi. Yar tum holidays mei aa sakti thi naa.. koi do saal k liye gayab hota hai kya?"

"vineet…"

"haan yar I mean if not for me, apne parents k liye tho aa sakti thi.."

"vinu main research mei busy thi. I told you na, ki do saal baad hi milungi tum sab se… aur waise bhi agar main beech beech mei aati, tho kya tum mujhe itna miss karte? Hmm?"

Vineet looks at her briefly and shifts his focus on to the road again…

He nods… well this is what made him realize he loves her…

"Miss Ruhana is always right! Ab tumse koi argue nhi kar sakta yar.."

He smiles and she laughs as she watches him turning pink…

"Vinu… tumhara chehra ab bhi waisa hi laal hota hai… jab tum kuch jawab hi nhi depaate tho-"

"haan.. hota hai.. do saal k liye gayi ho tum.. do hazar saal k liye nhi…"

"bad joke.."

She pokes him in the arm… he grimaces and gives her a glance…

"that hurt…"

"I know…"

The friends keep talking casually and soon they reach Roo's place where she's greeted by her family and close frnds.

**Roo's place- **

Vineet too joins them for lunch. Roo distributes the gifts she has brought for everyone after lunch. Everyone have fun chatting.

Vineet says its time to leave-

"Roo today has been amazing!"

He smiles as he takes her hand in his… she sighs…

"jaarahe ho… ruk jaao na…"

"kaam hai Roo.."

"hmm CID ka kaam…?"

"haan… par wo jaldi khatm hojayega… hum sham ko milte hai OK.."

She walks him to the door. He waves at her and is about to walk away when she holds his hand.

"vinu pucha nhi, ki konsi gift leke aayi hu tumhareliye…"

"wo… arey maine socha tum jo wapis aagayi. Ab ussey badhiya gift aur kya ho sakta hai… tho isliye nhi pucha… tum mereliye leke aayi… gift?"

She smiles and slaps his arm-

"ye kaisa sawal hai. leke tho aungi hi.. Tumhe kaise bhul sakti hu haan … "

"so sweet… accha Roo.. chalta hu.. I will call you…"

His hand slips out of her grasp and she grimaces as he walks away…

"thodi der bhi ruk nhi sakte kya… tumhe andaza bhi nhi hai na… ki maine tumhe kitna miss kia… kitna yaad kia… aur kya ho tum mere liye… thik hai. I hope main bohot jald tumhe bataa sakuu Vineet.. I hope…"

She smiles a bit as she contemplates her feelings for him. And soon she finds herself enjoying spending time with her friends n family again.

_**5PM..**_

Roo gets a call from Vineet who asks her to reach their colony's basketball court where they used to play for ages.

She enters the place and finds it empty..

"aaj yaha koi khel nhi raha kya.. aur ye vineet kaha hai.."

Someone taps her from behind.

"hey…"

Its him… she smiles at him…

"vineet… yaha kyu bulaaya.."

"kuch kehna tha tumse…"

"haan kaho na.. tum ghar pe bhi keh sakte the na.."

"shh- beech mei maat bolo Roo. Mujhe apni baat puri karne do."

He takes a few steps back and sighs…

"pata nhi Roo.. ki kaha se shuru karu…"

"Vineet…"

He looks at her and she falls silent..

"OK main chup rahungi.. tum bolo na.."

He sighs and continues…

"I dunno whether u will believe this or not… I mean… Roo you know, do saal mei ek bhi aisa din nhi tha.. jismei maine tumhe yaad nhi kia. In fact ek bhi aisa pal nhi tha jismei maine tumhare bare mei naa socha ho. Main sab k beech hote hue bhi akela padgaya tha. Roo.. main bus chahta tha ki tum bhi raho mere saat.. humesha raho…"

Roo's eyes widen. She's shocked n touched at the same time.

"aur maine realize kiya ki tum merleiye kya ho Roo. Realize kia ki… Kyu main sab ka saat hote hue bhi tumhare saat k liye tarasta raha… ye realization ek din ka nhi hai Roo. maine bohot socha ki kya hai ye… aur mujhe ye jawab kuch din pehle hi mila hai.. aur wo jawab main bataana nhi… tumhe dikhaana chahta hu…"

He asks her to look behind her on the wall…

Right below where the basket is hung… There is graffiti _**and it's written I love you…**_

It takes a moment for her to understand. But then reality dawns on her, happy tears leak from her eyes and then she turns around to hug him. She hugs him with such a force that he stumbles a few steps back. But then he composes himself and hugs her, patting her back.

She pulls back to look at him…

"vinu.. Vinu I love you too.."

He grins and then laughs… this is unbelievable! For a moment he thought she might hit him or break friendship ties.. but this…

"I'm… Roo I'm shocked.. mujhe laga tum.. mujhe thapad maarogi or something like that!"

"tujhe kyu maarungi! you duffer… maine bhi tumhe bohot miss kia. Aur realize kia ki tum kya ho mereliye. I wanted to tell you the same… sach mei… and this..."

She moves apart to look at the ILU graffiti.

"this is beautiful Vinu.. ye tumne banaaya…"

"yep.."

"mereliye?"

"hmmm… "

"tum ye banaa rahe the afternoon se?"

"hmm"

"yaad hai hum yaha pe basketball game k baad deewar pe sketches banaate the.. bachpan mei"

"of course yaad hai. kaise bhool sakti hu main.. and this is.. ahh this is so sweet…"

She's still admiring the graffiti. He pulls her into a hug.

"yes this is the sweetest and happiest day of my life… thank you Roo.. meri life mei aane k liye. Ab hum dono kabhi alag nhi honge."

He kisses her forehead and they hug again... Ruhi just smiles. Soon the court is flooded with local kids. RuVi enjoy playing a game of basketball with them… and all is well.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** alright so this one's for daya's girl. Yar here's ur OS as I promised. Der se hi sahi, Hope it made u smile. bataana kaisa laga ;)

_**Nxt one may be on abhirika or rajvi… or may be kavin/oc fic as ansha &amp; kavinsanjana requested ;)**_

_**I dunno lets c. ideas aajaye jaldi ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Abhirika: Beautiful Sunrise!

_**A/N:**__ This OS is set after the current track of Dareya ends i.e. Siddharth is found out to be someone plotting against the Cid team, his marriage to Shreya is a sort of weapon in the game being played by a group of losers.__** (suck-ish plot I know :P) what I meant to say is this OS is set after dareya problems r solved. Enjoy!**_

**. . .**

**Abhirika: **_**Beautiful Sunrise!**_

**. . .**

**One morning, bureau-**

Duo is chatting casually as they are very early-

"Arey yar chalo… main khush hu ki tu khush hai… tu aur Shreya saat hai… ab mujhe kuch nhi chahiye…"

"Abhijeet.. aise kaise kuch nhi huh? Arey meri chod aur khud ki tho soch yar..."

"khud ki?"

"Abhijeet? Ab ye bhi mujhe hi bataana padega kya? Ki tujhe kya karna hai…"

"arey bataao tho zara… ki baat kya hai…" ***confused***

"arey mere sher main teri aur Tarika ki baat kar raha hu…"

"Ohh" ***shy smile*** "kya hua meri aur Tarika ka. Huh?"

"Abhijeet! Don't play dumb. Tu meri aur Shreya ki shadi ki baat kar raha hai. aur Bhool gaye ki humne humesha kya socha!"

"kya socha?"

"arey yahi socha tha ki hum dono ek hi din shaadi karenge.. socha tha na. huh?"

"arey haan haan… yaad aaya…" ***smiles n claps hands* *looks away***

"chalo shukr hai yaad aaya… mujhe laga tumhe pura flashback sunaana padega!"

"arey mere dost main mazak kar raha hu… kaise bhool sakta hu iss baat ko… maine Tarika ko kitna intezar karwaya… ye woh aur main hi jaante hai…"

Abhi falls silent and Daya grimaces…

"meri waje se hai na… mujhe nhi pata yar ki main jaane-anjaane mai kab tum dono k beech ka deewar bangaya-"

"Daya! Tum… tum mereliye sabse khas ho yar. Aur Tarika k liye bhi. tum kabhi humare beech deewar nhi the yar! Naahi kabhi hoge!" Aur hum dono ek dusre k liye zindgii bhar intezar karsakte hai… ***pats his back &amp; smiles assuringly***

Daya smiles..

"haan yar pata hai. yahi tho hai saccha pyar…."

"haan yar.. ab tak paas rehke bhi hum duur hai. lekin ye duri bhi kamal hai… isne humdono ko pehle se aur bhi zyada kareeb lakar khada kardiya.."

Abhi smiles thinking of her…

"haan Tarika ne humesha tera saat dia hai.."

"sach mei yar… now its time ki main unka saat duu humesha k liye…"

"tho bataado bhai usko… kuch special kar-"

"special tho karna hi padega…"

Duo exchanges smile and Daya wishes him all the best.

Days pass… Abhijeet doesn't know how to say those magical words. _I mean kuch khaas honi chahiye right!?_

A few weeks later Abhijeet finds one such occasion; and a plan forms in his mind.

Well the occasion is that the Cid team is in Lonavala for a trip. Yes no cases, no jhanjhat, only masti… he thinks this is the best opportunity to propose her.

**. . .**

**Few days later, during lonavala trip!**

**5:30 AM-**

Its second day of their trip… Tarika is chatting with the their team after having early morning coffee in their guest house-

**Abhi- **"hello Tarika ji… hello salunkhe saab.. hello everyone"

**Purvi- **"hii sir…"

**Daya &amp; salunkhe- **"hello good morning Abhijeet!"

**Abhi- **"good morning salunkhe saab.. morning daya..."

**Salunkhe- **"arey Tarika ko bhi bolo na good morning…. Nei tho bura maanjayegi"

**Abhi- **"arey haan sabko bol raha hu na.. sab ko.. good morning.."

**Tarika- **"ahh arey Abhijeet… itni jaldi uthgaye kya.. chalo aao coffee piyoge?"

**Abhi- **"nhi Tarika.. abhi coffee nhi.. kya tum mere saat ghoomne chalogi.."

**Tarika- **"huh?"

**Abhi- **"I mean sab ko chalna chahiye… pahaadiyon ki sair karne.."

**All- **"arey haan haan.."

**Tarika- **"par Abhijeet.. itni subah subah.. abhi tho kuch log uthe bhi nhi.."

**Abhi- **"haan abhi Tarika.. hume subah ka nazara miss nhi karni chahiye… sabko jagaado… hum yaha sone nhi aaye hai naa"

**Daya- **"haan yar! Sahii hai… Chalo hum sab bhi chalte hai…"

**Vineet- **"main baaki sabko uthaata hu-"

**Salunkhe- **"chalo chalo.. its nearly six am…"

_**...**_

_**5:50 AM, view point-**_

The team soon reaches a hill top and everyone gets into hot air balloons. Its nearly cloudy and dim light filled the skies. Everyone is waiting for sunrise…

Tarika doesn't notice that she's the only one with Abhijeet in one of the balloons…

She smiles… and just enjoys the view… sun rising from amid the hills, crisp morning air, trees everything around is painted in pretty pink, yellow, orange, gold, mix of all these colours…

**Abhi- **"nazaara acha hai na…"

She turns around and finds him standing right behind her…

**Tarika- **"haan… bohot accha.. thank you!"

**Abhi- **"thanks? Kisliye…"

**Tarika- **"mujhe ye nazara dikhaane k liye… aur sirf mujhe ghumaane k liye sabko saat le aaye tho.. ussk liye bhi"

**Abhi- **"tumhe dikhane k liye.. nhi nhi Tarika aisi baat nhi hai.."

**Tarika- **"salunkhe sir ne bataaya ki tum… tumne hi ye trip plan kia..."

**Abhi- **"haan woh tho hai… par ye.. ye sab k liye Tarika ji… akele sirf aap k liye nhi… so am I clear?"

He's only teasing but she huffs and turns around to get a glimpse of the view… he smiles at this and tries to explain

**Abhi- **"arey suniye na.. ye trip sab k liye hai.. par aapkeliye bhi tho hai"

**Tarika- **"kuch nhi sunnaa hai mujhe.. kuch naa hi bolo tum tho accha hoga-"

**Abhi- **"Tarika ji main kehraha tha.. ki ye trip khaas aap k liye nhi.. balki khaas… humareliye hai…"

She looks at him perplexed…

**Tarika- **"kya.."

**Abhi- **"ab dekhiye na.. is hot air balloon mei sirf aap hai.. main hu.. aur saat mei ye suhaana mausam.."

**Tarika- **"hmm…"

**Abhi- **"haan ye kambhaqt pilot bhi hai.."

Tarika laughs and the man who drives the balloon i.e. hot air balloon pilot, gives a glare to Abhi.

**Tarika- **"bas karo tum Abhijeet uske bina hum sair kaise kar sakte hai? tumhe isey chalaana aata hai?"

**Abhi- **"nhi aata na.. arey kya karei no offense bhaisaab… aap apna kaam kijiye na..."

The guy (pilot) snorts and resumes monitoring the balloon.

**Abhi- **ok kaha the hum? Haan! tho kya lagta hai aapko Tarika ji… kyu akele hai hum yaha…"

She falls silent..

**Tarika- **"umm… kyu ki tumhe bahaana chahiye... mere saat rehne k liye..."

**Abhi smiles- **"ye.. ye... bohot buri baat hai... haan... main bahaana dhoondhta rehta hu aap k paas rehne k liye... lekin aap aisi nhi bol sakti huh..."

**Tarika- **"arey baba mazak tha... uh tho kyu hai hum yaha akele? ye view ek saat enjoy karei, thodi baatei bhi karei... isliye..?"

He shakes his head… and asks her to guess again.. she fails for third time-

She sighs…

**Tarika- **"Abhi ab tum hi bataao na.. kyu aaye hum yaha... ... ... oh ... tum... ye..."

She is unable to complete the sentence coz at that moment she finds Abhijeet kneeling down on one knee with a ring in his hand…

**Abhi- **"bohot intezar karwaya maine tumhe iss k liye, hai na… bohot paas hoke bhi hum humesha duur the. Tarika... mujhe humesha se pata tha.. ki maine tumse pyar kiya hai. lekin ye jo duuri thi.. itne saal ka jo intezar tha hum dono ka.. ussey mujhe ye ehsaas hua ki… main sirf pyar nhi ho mereliye.. tum meri zindgi ho… **zindgii.** aur aaj se.. main sirf tumhareliye jeena chahta hu…"

Tarika gets teary and he goes on…

**Abhi- **"haan maanta hu... beech mei CID ki duty hai Salunkhe sir bhi hai..."

That makes her laugh…

**Abhi- **"aur... inn sabko jhelne k liye mujhe tumhare sahaare ki zarurat hai Tarika… kyu ki tumhare bina main.. main adhura hu.. tho iseeliye; kya tum meri zindgii ka hissa banke usey pura kardogi? **Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?"**

She brushes her happy tears and nods a yes…

**Tarika- **"haan..."

**Abhi- **"haan matlub..." ;)

**Tarika- **"haan matlub haan main tumse shaadi karungi! Har din jhelungi tumhe!"

Both laugh &amp; he puts the ring onto her finger n gets up to hug her. They embrace each other lovingly and stay like that for a while

**Tarika- **"I love you Abhijeet…"

**Abhi- **"I love you too… tho…. Kaisa lagaa surprise!?" :)

**Tarika- **"bohot badhiya…" ***smiles widely while hiding her blush* **"ye subah main kabhi nhi bhoolungi.. Abhijeet ye khuli hawaa… ye waadiya... tumhara saat… bohot kuch diya hai iss subah ne mujhe…"

**Abhi- **"sahi kaha Tarika, iss subah ne... iss subaa ne.. khushiyan bhardi humari zindgi mei.."

**Tarika- **"zindgii bhar ki khushiya?"

**Abhi- **"haan... aur main waada karta hu.. ye khushi ko main kabhi tumse alag nhi hone dunga.."

Both smile at each other and watch the scenery in front of them while still being in each other's arms.

Indeed it is a beautiful trip that came with a beautiful sunrise they have ever seen…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N: **__so here's an abhirika from me… I know its not that good n comparatively short! But this was the best I could come up with! Hope its not horrible :P_

_**My clg has opened… yea. I will b busy. Lets c whn I can update again. But yea I typed small LP updt. U all will get it soon!**_

_**Thanks so much n plz do rvw! :D**_

_**P.s. ok so nxt one is Kavin/OC as desired by many of my buddies :D :***_


	5. Happy New year: VineetOC

**AN:** heya after long time an OS from me. This is for my friend Daya's girl. Yar bohot wait karwaaya tumhe bhi. But u know na.. main kitni majbur hu. Here's ur updt, gift for nw year.. hope u like it.

**All others-** plz do read if u are interested. Thnx

**Imp Note**\- I'm still vry bsy but will try to updt my fics.. one by one. I thank all those who read/rvwd my fics. Thank you and sorry for being late. Its just sometimes things fall beyond your control. Managing FF n studies at a time is impossible for me.. bt I'm trying. Happy new yr to all of u.

_**HNY**_

_**O . . . O**_

_Characters: Vineet, Ruhana/Roohi (OC)_

_Pairings- Vineet/OC_

_Genre- friendship, hurt/comfort_

_**O . . . O . . . O**_

Vineet and Roohi are in the garden present in the backyard of Roohi's place..

'Happy New year Roohi..."

"Happy new year Vineet... tho kaisa raha party?"

"awesome! Aur kyu na ho. Arey aakhir ghar kiski hai, aur kissne kiya saare arrangements hmm?"

"of course.. maine!"

"haan yar.. and sabse zyada khushi ki baat ye hai ki ab hum saat hai, and iss new year ki acchi shuruaat ho rahi hai.. seriously yar itne saal jab tum nhi thi, pata nhi kaise celebrate kia tha.. ab tum ho, tho 2015 will be perfect.. hai na?"

"..."

"Roohi?"

"..."

"Roo? Hey kaha kho gayi.."

He shakes her gently..

"umm.. nhi kahi nhi..."

"koi pareshani hai? arey new year k din kaise pareshaani hai, bataao mujhe.."

"nhi Vineet kuch nhi.. aisa kuch bhi nhi hai... tum baitho. main dekhti hu mom kitchen mei kya drinks banaa rahi hai..."

"arey par.. "

"jaao na. waha dekho, humare saare bachpan k close friends bhi party mei aaye hue hai.. aur unke families bhi. Ab aise mei, tum sirf mere saat gappe maarte rahoge tho, wo kya sochenge haan? Main thik hu ok. tum jao. Mujhe bhi jaana hai.. mom ki help karne.. I will see you around..."

She's about to walk away but he holds her hand..

"sab thik hai na Roo.."

"pata nhi... par tum ho.. tho I know ki sab thik hoga..."

she gives a smile and walks away.. he too ventures into the living room where many guests are awaiting the clock to strike 12..

Sam- "hi Vinu.."

Vihaan- "hey hogai baatei apni sweetheart se... arey sirf wo teri dost hai aur hum nhi haan?"

Vineet- "aisi baat nhi Vihaan..."

Roopa- "fir kaisi baat hai huh?"

Vineet- "Roopa tu bhi na yar.."

Riya- "arey bolo na.. kya khuskhabri sunaane wale ho 2015 mei? Shaadi-waadi karne ka iraada hai kya?"

Vineet- "Riya tum ye-"

Arjun (from somewhere far)- "hey guys.. countdown begins..."

**10... 9...**

Vineet- "ye Roohi kaha gayi..."

**8... 7...**

Arjun- "guys fireworks shuru honge.. sab garden ki taraf aajao.."

**6.. **

Roohi is in kitchen thinking something...

**Roohi's POV...** "Vinu kitna khush hai.. naya saal hai, sab khush hai.. unki khushi mei hi meri khushi hai.. main yaha bait gayi tho Vinu upset hojayega. Mujhe jaana hoga. Mere khatir ussne apne CID friends k saat ka party kal k liye postpone kardia... I have to go. Sab thik hojayega Roo. Sab thik hoga... you know it but... ugh"

Vineet and all of their childhood friends' gang, their families assemble in the garden..

**5.. 4...**

Vineet- "main Roohi ko bulaake aata hu.. thodi upset lag rahi thi.."

Riya- "fireworks miss karega kya? Ruk yahi pe.."

**3... 2...**

Vineet- "yar par wo kaha reh gayi.."

**1...**

Everyone- "Happy new year guys!"

There are fireworks.. and cheers... Vineet turns around hurrying to find Roohi but he finds her in front of him...

Roohi- "Happy new year Vineet..."

Vineet- "Happy new year..."

And he hugs her..

Vineet- "I wish iss saal tumhare saare sapne sach hojaye Roo.. and I truly wish you all the happiness prosperity and health... I.. I love you..."

"I love you too.." she smiles.. "and I wish you the same.."

He notices there's some sadness in her tone.. before he could speak..

Roohi- "main sab ko wish karke aati hu.."

And she goes to wish all her guests, friends and family...

**Vineet pov-** "usske chehre ki wo special chamak gayab hai.. hmm.. no worries.. mujhe pata hai ki usey kaise wapis laana hai.."

**. . . **

**A while later,** the party is over..

Vineet is the last one to leave..

Roohi- "ab jaao tum bhi good night.."

He holds her hand and drags her to kitchen.. that's where her mom is working...

Roohi- "kahaa le jaare ho.. arey-"

Vineet- "aunty.. kya main Roohi ko apne saat lejaa sakta hu plz.. hum ek long drive pe jaayenge.."

Her parents appear shocked...

"long drive? Paagal hogaye kya? Arey iss waqt... raat k saade barah baje hai.."

Vineet- "tu chupkar yar.. aunty dekhiye na.. kitni maayus hai ye.. aapko yaad hogi na, kaise hum sab aise long drives pe gaya karte the, new year parties k baad.. chaar saal se wo fun miss hogaya.. aunty uncle aap bhi chaliye mere saat.. lets have fun..."

Uncle- "main thak gaya beta.. tum dono chale jaao.."

Aunty- "arey kya bol rahe hai ji.. aadhi raat ko akele? Roohi ko kaise bhej sakte hai.."

Uncle- "agar hum Vineet pe trust nhi karenge tho aur fir kispe trust karenge.. aur mujhe pata hai. vineet bohot accha ladka hai.. accha dost hai Roohi ka. Aur fir inki shaadi bhi tho tay hogayi na... fir bhi mujhe pata hai Vineet Roohi ka acche se khayal rakhega. Vineet! jaao beta.. car keys lelo mere..."

Aunty- "kaise papa hai aap.."

Uncle- "aap mujhse sehmat hai? hai na Simar?"

Aunty- "haan par sab log kya sochenge.."

Uncle- "oh ji sab k bare mei sochoge tho kabhi khush nhi rehpaaogey. Beta vineet tumhari aunty tho thodi puraani soch rakhti hai. just ignore that. Main kehraha hu na. safely jaana. Aur jald hi aana samjhey.."

Vineet- "thnx uncle but.. aap bhi chaliye na.."

Uncle- "nhi beta.. kal kaam pe jaana hai. kaafi raat hogayi. Main aur teri aunty sojayenge... ab jao jaldi take care..."

Vineet- "thnx uncle.."

Roohi- "kya thnx.. main kahi nhi jaanewaali.."

Vineet- "arey par.."

Roohi- "nhi jaaungii.."

Vineet- "chal.. tu bas chal.. warna kidnap karlunga main tumhara.. arey par.. bas mujhe tera mood thik karna hai.. maanja yar.."

Roohi is tired to fight and so she gives up.

_**A while later, in a car-**_

Soon they both are seated in a car heading for a drive..

"I cant believe papa maan gaye.. I mean unhe tumpe kitna trust hai.."

Vineet stops the car..

"uthro.."

"arey.. bharosa hai. tho usey mat todna. Samjhey. Main.. main kahi nhi chalnewaali tere saat.."

He laughs..

"zyada darne ki acting mat kar. Iss waqt mujhe darna chahiye, ki aadhi raat ko main bhootni k saat, bahar ghoomne nikal aaya."

Roohi glares at him... Vineet runs out of the car and she chases him..

"bhootni kaha tune mujhe.. tu bhi kisi bhoot se kum nhi hai.. idiot!"

She hits him n both laugh..

"chalo hass tho diya.."

"haa par hum yaha ruke kyu?"

"waha dekho.. wo mandir yaad hai.. hum yaha uncle aunty k saat, raat ko, chupke se puja karne aate the.. nw year pe.. yaad hai?"

"haa yarr.. kya din the.. aadhi raat ko bahar se hi sahi.. bhagwaan ko pray karne mei bohot sukoon milti thi.."

"aaj tujhe wohi sukoon dilwaane yaha le aaya.."

She smiles big looking at him.. the street is thoroughly lit by the street lights.. the mandir they were heading to is an ancient Krishna mandir in town, the speciality is that the main gates always remained open.. however the main mandir where the deity is present remains closed..

both of them pray to lord.. ring the bell.. enjoy crisp weather sitting on the stairs for a while..

"thand bohot hai na..."

He looks at her.. she has got no sweater or jacket on. So he offers her his..

"nhi Vineet.. tum bimaar padaye tho.."

"nhi I'm fine.. mujhe aadat hai.."

She nods and wears his jacket..

"tho bataao.. kyu pareshan ho.."

"Vineet.. let it go.. main tumhe bhi upset nhi karna chahti.. and it doesn't matter.. its just casual matter.."

"nhi yar.. its not casual matter for me.. bolo."

"tum mera peecha nhi chodoge?"

"nhi.."

***both smile* *sigh***

"pichle hafte maine job interview attend kia hai. yaad hai na.."

"hmm.."

"usska call nhi aaya Vineet.. pata nhi kya hoga.. mujhe naukri chahiye yar. aur woh doosra interview, wo bhi gaya.. papa ko dhikkat horahi hai nokri karne mei. Dekh rahe ho na. kaise thake hue lag rahe the woh.. mamma bhi thak jaati hai.. and I want to help them. Sirf unke liye hi nhi... apne liye bhi.. mere friends dekho.. MS kiya uske baad US mei hi settled hai.. aur main.. pata nhi mera kya hoga.. "

He smiles...

"bas itni si baat.. arey sab thik hoga.. thoda waqt do roo.."

"6 maheene hogaye vineet India aate hue.. ab humari shaadi bhi tay hogayi hai.. Vineet tum ek CID officer ho.. aur main.. main kya? Looser?"

"tum looser nhi ho Roo!"

"par banungi tho wohi na.." *sad face*

"aisa kon kehta hai.."

"dikhta hai mujhe mera future."

"arey be positive yar.."

"sab thik hoga.."

She looks at him. He looks tensed, unable to find a way to convince her..

"dekha.. isliye tujhe nhi bataana tha. Tujhe bhi pareshan kardiya"

"arey nhi Roo.. tumne pareshan nhi kia.. main bas soch raha hu. Ki kaise tumhe samjhau. Ki sab thik hoga.."

"zyad kuch karne ki zarurat nhi hai. share karke accha laga.. and kya pata.. 2015 acche din le aaye.."

"haan yar.. acche din hi leke aayega, sab k liye.. ab chalo.."

"kahan.. ghar?"

"nhi.. chalo. Bas.."

and the drive begins again..

"kahan jaarahe hai.. arey ye tho highway ki taraf hai.. Vinu mujhe wapis jaana hai.."

"yar.. ye kaisa long drive hai huh? Chalne do na thodi der k liiye.. madam aapko safely ghar chod dunga ye waada mera.. just enjoy the moment.."

He turns on the stereo and a song plays..

_**Hum jo chalne lagey.. chalne lagey hai ye raaste..**_

She smiles enjoying the song.. she lowers the window and enjoys the night view and the cold breeze that caresses her cheeks..

He smiles getting a glimpse of this...

They keep driving for about an hour.. and reach a tea stall..

Vineet- "ohho dukaan abhi khula hai paaji.. do chai mil sakte hai.."

Sardar- "haan kyu nhi jji.. new year hai.. tho bas mere laado k saat yahi chai k saat manaa raha tha.."

Vineet- "chai k saat.. haan? Awesome way to start a new year..."

The sardar his daughter, Rooohi &amp; vineet enjoy their tea click some photos and finally RuVi bid good bye to them..

**Drive goes on...**

"Wow Vineet. Kya mast photos hai yar.. aur chai ki swaad ek dum kadak! Awesome yar.. aur ye long drive.. haye.."

"mazaa aaraha hai.."

"bohot bohot! Love you yarrr..." ***hugs him from side***

"areeyy aaaramm se meri maa..:"

"hehe sorry.."

She releases him and he laughs as he gets back his control on the steering..

**. . .**

They drive on.. he checks the clock 4 am.. the drive goes on... many songs keep playing.. they chat occasionally.. occasionally hum songs.. and he notices that she fell asleep.

Its morning now..

**6AM..**

Roohi smears her eyes and grimaces slightly as sunrays hit her eyes..

"subah hogayi?"

She finds herself in the car, nicely sleeping.. she doesn't find vineet in the driver's seat..

"vineet.."

She gets down and realizes he drove her to a hill top.. the view is amazing.. distant hills.. smell of fresh grass.. crisp sunlight.. chilled morning breeze.. she smiles widely at this..

"nayii subah hogayii Roohi.."

He r smile widens even more...

"good morning.."

"morning Vineet."

"hum yaha kaise.. aur kyu aaye yaha pe. Hum ghar kyu nhi gaye aur.. Aur mamma ko.."

"phone kia tha.. relax.. hum yaha issliye hai.. ye dekhne k liye kaise har Andheri raat k baad fir subah hoti hai.. jaise aaj huii hai.. Roohi.. zindgi mei aur bhi mauke milenge.. agar aaj humne kuch khoya hai. tho kale k behtar opportunity zarur milegi.."

there's a brief silence and she smiles..

"and I promise.. ki main uss opportunity k liye sadaa tayyar rahungi.."

"that's the spirit.. kabhi maayus mat hona... ab chalo.. fatafat chai peelo.. abhi kuch der pehle raaste mei khareeda hai.."

"bina brush kiye peerahe ho... haan?"

"haan bina brush kiye.. ab jaldi peelo tum bhi. Yaha se nikalna hai. ghar pohochte afternoon hojayega.."

"this is mean Vineet."

"arey gargle kii maine..."

"fir bhi..."

"neem k twig se dhoya yar.. tere liye bhi hai dedu..."

"Neem twig? Ugh.. fir bhi.. Main brush kiye bagair nhi peeti chai-coffee. This is really mean.."

"but still its best way to start a new year.. hai na.."

She hits him and he hugs her from side. They enjoy the view and then their chai... the day has just begun.

**. . . . .**

**Thnx for reading! Do rvw guys. I will try to updt my fics soon.. plz have some more patience. Updts will be coming one by one.**


End file.
